


Lesson

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>คืนสุดท้ายในริเวนเดลล์</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'rate' fiction ^^

...ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างจบลงแล้ว และพร้อมกันนั้น ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างจะเริ่มต้นขึ้น เมื่ออรุณรุ่งมาเยือน...

เสียงขับขานบทเพลงพรายแว่วมาตามลม ผะแผ่วเหมือนเสียงคร่ำครวญของละอองแห่งบรุยเนน กังวานหวานราวกับเสียงกระดิ่งแก้ว ประสานกับเสียงหมู่ไม้ยามต้องลม ทำให้ความอาลัยยิ่งท่วมท้นหัวใจของเอสเทล แม้เขาจะเข้าใจเนื้อความของบทเพลงพรายภาษาเควนย่านั้นน้อยเต็มที แต่ก็ซึมซาบความหมายดีว่า เหล่าพรายแห่งริเวนเดลล์กำลังกล่าวคำอำลาและอำนวยพร บทเพลงถูกส่งต่อกันทีละท่อน กังวานจากที่หนึ่งไปยังอีกที่หนึ่ง บทเพลงนั้นจะไม่มีวันจบลงจนกว่าจะรุ่งสาง ซึ่งเป็นเวลาที่นามเอสเทล จะถูกลบไปจากเสียงพร่ำเพรียกของลมหายใจแห่งริเวนเดลล์

ค่ำคืนนี้เป็นคืนสุดท้ายสำหรับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง...นับตั้งแต่พรุ่งนี้เป็นต้นไป เขาก็ไม่อาจเรียกขานตัวเองด้วยนามพราย เอสเทล อันคุ้นเคยมาแต่เยาว์วัย ไม่อาจเรียกขานเอลรอนด์ว่าพ่อ อ้อมอกอันอบอุ่นนั้นไม่อาจให้การปกป้องในฐานะบิดา ริเวนเดลล์จะไม่มีที่สำหรับเขาอีกต่อไป

นับแต่วันพรุ่งนี้ เขาไม่ใช่เอสเทล...เขาคืออารากอร์น บุตรแห่งอาราธอร์น ทายาทบัลลังก์แห่งอิสซิลดูร์...

นั่นเป็นความจริงที่เพิ่งถูกเปิดเผยจากปากของเอลรอนด์เมื่อยามต้นของค่ำคืนนี้เอง คืนที่เขาอายุยี่สิบปีเต็ม คืนที่เขาเติบโตเพียงพอแล้วที่จะแบกรับภาระอันหนักหน่วงแห่งสายโลหิต ใช่ว่าเอสเทลจะไม่เคยระแคะระคายอะไรเสียเลย เขารู้มาตลอดว่าตัวเองเป็นมนุษย์ และไม่ใช่มนุษย์ธรรมดา เอลรอนด์ใช้เวลาหลายปีที่เขาอยู่ในความปกครอง ถ่ายทอดสรรพวิทยาทั้งหลายให้ ตระเตรียมความพร้อมเพื่อให้เขาเป็นในสิ่งที่ควรเป็นได้อย่างสมศักดิ์ศรีเมื่อเวลามาถึง ถ้าเขาจะครอบครองมงกุฏ เขาต้องได้ครอบครองโดยปราศจากข้อกังขา ด้วยคุณสมบัติที่เพียบพร้อม ไม่ใช่เพียงเพราะเขาเป็นทายาทของผู้ครองมงกุฏคนเดิม

ความคิดของเด็กหนุ่มสะดุด เมื่อเสียงกระดิ่งกระทบกันดังแว่วมาจากม่านภายนอก อันเป็นเครื่องหมายว่ามีผู้ผ่านเข้ามา เขายันกายขึ้นจากเตียงนอนอันอ่อนนุ่ม เพื่อมองหาว่าผู้ที่ล่วงล้ำเข้ามาเป็นใครด้วยความแปลกใจ เขาได้ยินเอลรอนด์สั่งพรายทุกตนไม่ให้เข้ามาใกล้บริเวณห้องพักของเขาจนกว่าจะรุ่งเช้า

"นอนไม่หลับหรือ เอสเทล"

เด็กหนุ่มทิ้งตัวลงบนฟูกนุ่มตามเดิมเมื่อได้ยินเสียงอันนุ่มนวลนั้นก่อนตัว และเบือนหน้ากลับไปยังหมู่ดาวระยิบระยับที่ทอประกายอยู่บนฟ้า ซึ่งเขากำลังจ้องมองดูอยู่อย่างเพลิดเพลินก่อนที่จะมีใครมาขัดจังหวะ

"ข้าหลับไม่ลงหรอก กลอร์ฟินเดล นี่เป็นคืนสุดท้ายที่ข้าจะได้อยู่ที่นี่"

"การจากลาเป็นสิ่งน่าเศร้าเสมอ ไม่ว่าจะเกิดขึ้นกับผู้ใด" กลอร์ฟินเดลกล่าวเบา ๆ พร้อมกับทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเตียงของเด็กหนุ่ม

เอสเทลละสายตาจากหน้าต่างและหันมาจ้องมองพรายหนุ่มเหมือนเขาไม่เคยเห็นกลอร์ฟินเดลมาก่อน ค่ำคืนนี้มีอะไรบางอย่างแปลกไปในตัวพรายหนุ่ม กลอร์ฟินเดลสวมเสื้อคลุมยาวสีขาวบริสุทธิ์ เปล่งประกายระยับกว่าแสงดาวที่เขามองอยู่เมื่อครู่ เรือนผมสีทองที่เคยรวบไว้เสมอ บัดนี้ถูกปล่อยยาวสยาย ใบหน้าที่เคยมีรอยยิ้มแต้มอยู่บนริมฝีปากแทบตลอดเวลาก็เจือด้วยริ้วรอยเศร้าหมองผิดตา

ภาพของกลอร์ฟินเดลงามสง่า และสูงศักดิ์เสมอในความทรงจำของเอสเทล ไม่เคยมีแม้แต่สักครั้งที่เขาจะได้เห็นกลอร์ฟินเดลในสภาพนี้ ในเวลานี้ พรายหนุ่มคู่ควรกับคำว่างดงามมากกว่าคำว่างามสง่า และคู่ควรกับคำว่าอ่อนหวานยิ่งกว่าคำว่าสูงศักดิ์

"ถึงริเวนเดลล์จะให้ความสุขแก่เจ้ามากเพียงใด แต่ที่นี่ก็ไม่ใช่บ้านที่เจ้าควรอยู่" กลอร์ฟินเดลพูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบ ๆ ดวงตาสีครามอันลึกล้ำยังระริกด้วยแววเศร้า "เจ้าเป็นสายเลือดทายาทกษัตริย์ ไปทำหน้าที่ของเจ้าเถิด อย่าให้ผู้คนของเจ้าเฝ้ารอคอยหาย อย่าให้ความพยายามทั้งหมดของเราทั้งหลาย ที่ร่วมกันชุบเลี้ยงดูแลเจ้ามาต้องสูญเปล่า"

นิ้วมือเรียวยาวของกลอร์ฟินเดลไล้เรือนผมของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างทะนุถนอม สายตาเอื้อเอ็นดูดุจเดียวกับพี่ชายกระทำต่อน้องชายวัยเยาว์

เอสเทลรู้สึกคล้ายกำลังต้องมนต์

"ข้าไม่ได้ลังเลหรือสับสน ข้าเข้าใจหน้าที่ของตัวเองดี พี่ข้า" เด็กหนุ่มกระซิบตอบเบา ๆ ทำให้รอยยิ้มเศร้าของกลอร์ฟินเดลปรากฏบนริมฝีปากอีกครั้ง "ข้าตั้งใจจะทำตามที่ทุกคาดหวังให้ข้ากระทำ เพียงแต่ข้าหวั่นไหวเหลือเกินเมื่อต้องรอคอยอรุณรุ่ง ข้าเกรงว่าจะทำให้ทุกคนผิดหวังด้วยความไม่เอาไหนของข้า"

กลอร์ฟินเดลจ้องลึกลงไปในดวงตาของเด็กหนุ่ม ประกายระริกเต้นเร่าอยู่ในดวงตาคู่นั้นเหมือนแสงสะท้อนของจันทราจากท้องทะเลลึกยามราตรี "ไม่มีสิ่งใดที่เจ้าต้องหวาดกลัว จงเชื่อมั่นเถิดเอสเทล เจ้าเป็นยอดคน ไม่มีใครจะเป็นกษัตริย์ได้เหมาะสมยิ่งไปกว่าเจ้าอีกแล้ว ทั้งในอดีต ปัจจุบัน และอนาคต" พรายเจ้ากระซิบด้วยสำเนียงแว่วหวานเหมือนสะกดจิต

บุคคลที่เอสเทลจะคิดถึงมากที่สุด รองจากเอลรอนด์ คงหนีไม่พ้นกลอร์ฟินเดล พรายเจ้าผู้สูงศักดิ์ผู้นี้เป็นเหมือนพี่ชายที่ให้การคุ้มครองดูแลเขามาตั้งแต่ยังไม่รู้ความ คอยจ้ำจี้จ้ำไช และเป็นแบบอย่างของชายชาตรีอันเพียบพร้อมแก่เขาเสมอมา หากจะมีใครสักคนหนึ่งที่โศกเศร้าอาลัยกับการที่เขาต้องจากไป ผู้นั้นก็คงจะเป็นกลอร์ฟินเดล และนี่เองคงจะเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้พรายหนุ่มละเมิดข้อห้ามของเอลรอนด์

เอสเทลจับมือพรายผู้เปรียบเสมือนพี่ชายบีบแนบแน่น "ข้าจะไม่ทำให้ท่านผิดหวัง กลอร์ฟินเดล ข้าเป็นหนุ่มแล้ว เข้มแข็งพอที่จะอยู่กับตัวเอง ไม่ต้องร้องไห้หาเพื่อนเล่นอีกต่อไป ท่านกลับไปเถอะ ข้าเข้าใจว่าท่านพ่อต้องการให้ข้าผ่านราตรีอันเดียวดายนี้ด้วยตัวเองคนเดียวเป็นบททดสอบบทแรก"

กลอร์ฟินเดลไม่ขยับเขยื้อน ดูเหมือนแววสับสนจะระริกอยู่ในดวงตาสีครามคู่นั้นแวบหนึ่งก่อนจะจางหาย "เจ้า...ทั้งถูก และผิด เอสเทล" พรายกล่าว "ลอร์ดเอลรอนด์ไม่ได้มีเจตนาทดสอบเจ้า ราตรีนี้ของเจ้ามิได้มิได้สร้างความเดียวดาย แต่...ข้า..." เสียงของกลอร์ฟินเดลพร่าแหบหายไปครู่หนึ่ง พรายหนุ่มผู้งดงามเบือนหลบ ก่อนจะหันกลับมาจ้องมองอีกครั้ง "ข้าถูกส่งมา เพื่อเติมเต็มบทเรียนบทสุดท้ายแก่เจ้า"

เอสเทลมีสีหน้าพิศวง เขาไม่เข้าใจความหมายของสิ่งที่กลอร์ฟินเดลพูด แต่พรายหนุ่มไม่ได้ขยายความด้วยวาจาอีก เขาลุกขึ้นจากเตียงนั้นอย่างเชื่องช้า และเมื่อแน่ใจว่าสายตาของเด็กหนุ่มจับจ้องมายังตัวเขาแน่วแน่ กลอร์ฟินเดลจึงปลดเปลื้องเสื้อคลุมสีขาวตัวนั้นออก เผยให้เห็นเรือนร่างโปร่งบางที่ปราศจากอาภรณ์ใดรัดรึงอยู่ภายใน

ลมหายใจของเอสเทลสะดุด เขาควรจะเข้าใจความหมายของพรายได้อย่างแจ่มชัดเมื่อได้เห็นภาพตรงหน้า แต่เหมือนความตกใจ หรือที่ถูกคือ ตกตะลึงในความงดงามของเรือนร่างตรงหน้า ทำให้สมองของเขาแทบไม่สั่งการ

"หมายความว่าอย่างไร" เอสเทลกระซิบถาม

"บทเรียนบทสุดท้ายของเจ้า จากพรายสู่ทายาทอิสซิลดูร์" กลอร์ฟินเดลกระซิบตอบ เขาปล่อยให้เด็กหนุ่มลูบไล้สายตาไปตามเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าตามความพอใจ

เอสเทลส่ายหน้า "ข้ายังไม่เข้าใจ"

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น...ให้สัญชาตญาณของบุรุษเพศในตัวเจ้า บอกเจ้าเอง" กลอร์ฟินเดลกล่าว ก่อนที่จะก้าวเข้ามาหาอย่างช้า ๆ จนประชิด พรายหนุ่มดึงมือของเอสเทลให้โอบรัดเอวบอบบางของตนเอง

ลมหายใจของเอสเทลสะดุด เมื่อถูกดวงตางดงามคู่นั้นดึงดูด ใช่ว่าเขาจะไม่เคยรู้เรื่องความสัมพันธ์เช่นนี้มาก่อนเลย พวกพรายไม่ระมัดระวังนักในเรื่องสถานที่ในการแสดงความรัก แต่เด็กหนุ่มไม่เคยคาดฝันถึงคราวของตัวเอง หรือถ้าเคยคิดถึงบ้าง ก็ไม่ใช่กับกลอร์ฟินเดล

ทำไมเขาจึงไม่เคยสังเกตมาก่อนหน้านี้เลยว่าเรือนร่างของกลอร์ฟินเดลบอบบางและนุ่มนวลเช่นนี้ กลิ่นหอมอ่อนโชยมาจากเรือนผมสีทองที่เขาลูบไล้ด้วยปลายนิ้ว ทำไมเขาไม่เคยรู้สึกมาก่อนเลยว่า กลอร์ฟินเดลงดงาม

เอสเทลโอบรั้งร่างของกลอร์ฟินเดลเข้ามาในอ้อมแขนด้วยความเต็มใจแล้วในเวลานี้ เขาเพิ่งจะรู้ตัวว่าเขาสูงและกำยำล่ำสันกว่ากลอร์ฟินเดล เขาเติบโตขึ้นมากแล้วจากครั้งยังเป็นเด็กน้อยที่วิ่งตามหลังเพื่อนเล่นสูงวัยกว่า

"ข้าเพิ่งรู้ว่ามีบทเรียนชนิดนี้ด้วย" เอสเทลพึมพำขณะที่ฝังใบหน้าลงกับเรือนผมสีทองอร่ามอย่างหลงใหล

พรายหนุ่มปล่อยร่างกายไปกับสัมผัสอันอ่อนโยนที่เริ่มดำเนินไปตามครรลองของมัน "เจ้าเคยอยากรู้หรือว่าเจ้าจะต้องเรียนเรื่องอะไรบ้าง ข้าเห็นเจ้าต้องการแต่เวลาพักสำหรับแอบหนีออกไปเที่ยวไกล ๆ เท่านั้นเอง"

เด็กหนุ่มหัวเราะเมื่อเขาเลื่อนริมฝีปากมาสัมผัสที่ใบหน้าของพราย "ถ้าตอนยังเด็ก ข้าสามารถล่วงรู้ความรู้สึกของค่ำคืนนี้ ข้าจะเลิกหาทางลับแอบหนีออกไปเที่ยวนอกเขตริเวนเดลล์ และใช้เวลาทุกวินาทีซึมซับความรู้สึกของบ้านให้มากที่สุด"

พรายหนุ่มเบือนหลบจากริมฝีปากคุกคามและเบี่ยงตัวหนีจากอ้อมกอด "ตั้งใจหน่อย เอสเทล เจ้าต้องจดจำบทเรียนในคืนนี้ ข้าไม่อาจสอนเจ้าได้ทุกอย่าง นอกเสียจากเรื่องพื้นฐานของความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างชายหญิง นอกเหนือจากนั้น เจ้าต้องออกไปเก็บเกี่ยวเอาจากประสบการณ์ของเจ้าเอง"

พรายเจ้าทาบริมฝีปากบอบบางอันอบอุ่นลงบนริมฝีปากของเด็กหนุ่ม ปลายลิ้นนุ่มนวลสัมผัสยั่วเย้าอยู่เป็นครู่ กว่าเอสเทลจะเข้าใจความหมายและเผยอริมฝีปากขึ้นรับปลายลิ้นชื้นที่ให้สัมผัสหวานยิ่งกว่าน้ำผึ้ง รุมเร้าให้หัวใจของเขาเต้นระรัวอย่างที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกมาก่อน อ้อมแขนของเขาโอบรัดกลอร์ฟินเดลแนบแน่นยิ่งขึ้น พรายหนุ่มลูบไล้แผ่นอกของอีกฝ่ายด้วยน้ำหนักมือที่แสดงถึงประสบการณ์ที่เหนือกว่า ปลุกเร้าความเร่าร้อนในอกเด็กหนุ่มให้กระพือขึ้นได้ไม่ยากเย็น

เพียงไม่นานนัก เอสเทลก็เรียนรู้ที่จะเป็นฝ่ายรุกเร้ากลับบ้าง เขาเบียดอ้อมอกกำยำเข้าหาร่างในอ้อมแขนแนบแน่นยิ่งขึ้น ปลายลิ้นของทั้งสองเกี่ยวกระหวัดเข้าหากัน สัมผัสความดูดดื่มและจุดประกายปรารถนาให้ลุกโพลง เอสเทลเมาความหอมหวานจากริมฝีปากพรายเสียแล้ว เมื่อกลอร์ฟินเดลขัดขืนและรั้งร่างออกจากอ้อมกอดนั้น ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มคำรามในลำคอแผ่ว ๆ ด้วยความไม่พอใจ และรั้งพรายหนุ่มกลับเข้ามาลิ้มรสรอยจูบอีกหน จูบที่รุนแรงและลึกล้ำกว่าเก่า

"หยุด...เอสเทล..." กลอร์ฟินเดลกระซิบเบา ๆ อย่างยากลำบากเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยังไม่ยอมปลดปล่อยริมฝีปากเขาให้เป็นอิสระ "เจ้าเร่งร้อนเกินไปแล้ว เด็กน้อย อย่าทำเช่นนั้น"

"ข้าหยุดไม่ได้..." เอสเทลครางเหมือนต้องมนต์ เมื่อเขาผละริมฝีปากออกตามคำร้องขอ "ท่านหวานเกินไป งดงามเกินไป...ไม่ใช่ความผิดของข้า..."

"เจ้าต้องไม่แสดงอาการลุ่มหลงเช่นนี้ให้ใครเห็น" กลอร์ฟินเดลกระซิบ มือทั้งสองของเขาลูบไล้ไปตามท่อนแขนและไหล่ของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างเนิบนาบ เรียกความรู้สึกซาบซ่านแผ่ขยายเข้าครอบงำเด็กหนุ่ม "แม้เจ้าจะรู้สึกดีเพียงไรก็ตาม อย่าให้อิสตรีที่เจ้ามีสัมพันธ์ด้วยรู้ว่าเจ้าลุ่มหลงนางมากเพียงใด"

"อิสตรี?" เด็กหนุ่มสะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อปลายนิ้วสะกิดถูกจุดรับสัมผัสอันอ่อนไหวบนแผ่นอกที่บัดนี้เปลือยเปล่า เรียกเสียงครางแผ่วแว่วมา เอสเทลหยัดร่างขึ้นพลางหลับตาลง ใช้สัมผัสทั้งหมดจดจำความรู้สึกนั้นไว้ เพื่อตอบสนองแก่ผู้กระทำภายหลัง

"อิสตรี..." พรายหนุ่มตอบรับ พลางบิดกายอย่างเสียวซ่านเมื่อได้รับสัมผัสเดียวกันนั้นตอบสนอง อุ้งมือร้อนผ่าวของเด็กหนุ่มดูจะทรงอานุภาพยิ่งกว่าเสียแล้ว "เจ้ากำลังจะกลับเข้าสังคมมนุษย์ จำเป็นต้องรู้ไว้ มนุษย์ไม่เหมือนพราย น้อยนักที่จะยอมรับความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเพศเดียวกัน"

"แม้จะรักกันน่ะหรือ?" เด็กหนุ่มเอ่ยถาม ขณะที่โอบรั้งร่างพรายเข้าหาอ้อมกอดอีกครั้ง ร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดกันและกัน ต่างรู้สึกได้ถึงความรุ่มร้อนจากอีกฝ่ายหนึ่ง รวมทั้งเสียงของหัวใจที่เต้นระทึกขึ้นอย่างไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะทอดจังหวะลง เอสเทลดูดดื่มความหวานจากริมฝีปากของกลอร์ฟินเดลอีกครั้งอย่างไม่รู้จักอิ่มเอม

"เพียงแค่เริ่มต้น ก็ต้องรีบยุติ" พรายหนุ่มแอ่นร่างรับสัมผัสจากแผ่นหลัง มือของเด็กหนุ่มสากกร้าน แต่นั่นสร้างรอยสัมผัสที่กระตุ้นอารมณ์พรายไม่น้อย เอสเทลเริ่มเรียนรู้วิธีที่จะเร้าอารมณ์คู่ของตนได้โดยไม่ต้องสอน มนุษย์หนุ่มและเล็มริมฝีปากพรายที่เผยอรอรับอย่างกระหาย ในขณะที่มือร้อนผ่าวลูบไล้ไปทั่วเรือนร่างเหมือนจะสำรวจตรวจตรา เขาจดจำทุกจุดที่ทำให้กลอร์ฟินเดลสะดุ้ง หรือหายใจผิดจังหวะไว้ และวนเวียนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า จนพรายหนุ่มสะท้านด้วยแรงปรารถนา

"เจ้า...เรียนรู้ได้ไวมาก" เสียงของกลอร์ฟินเดลสั่นระริก ลมหายใจขาดห้วงเหมือนกำลังสำลัก เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มโน้มร่างของเขาให้ทอดกายลงบนฟูกนุ่ม และขยับขึ้นคร่อมเหนือร่างนั้น ร่างกายขาวผ่องของพรายซับสีเลือดระเรื่อขึ้นด้วยความเร่าร้อน จนกลายเป็นสีชมพู ดวงตาคู่นั้นเป็นประกายหยาดเยิ้มด้วยแรงอารมณ์

"ท่าน...เป็นครูที่ยอดเยี่ยม..." เอสเทลเอ่ย ก่อนจะก้มลงสัมผัสซอกคอของพรายด้วยจมูก ริมฝีปาก และปลายลิ้น ลมหายใจอุ่น ๆ ที่เป่าอยู่กับซอกคอ ยิ่งก่อความเสียวซ่านให้แก่พรายหนุ่มจนสะท้านไปทั้งร่าง กลอร์ฟินเดลครางรับสัมผัส ท่อนขาเรียวตวัดเกี่ยวสะโพกเด็กหนุ่มอย่างลืมตัว เอสเทลรับรู้ได้ถึงบางสิ่งบางอย่างที่ถูกกระตุ้นจนเปลี่ยนแปลงแนบอยู่กับร่างกายเขา มันทำให้เขารุ่มร้อนหนักขึ้น ใบหน้าของมนุษย์เลื่อนไปตามแผ่นอกที่สะท้อนขึ้นลงตามจังหวะหายใจของพราย ปลายลิ้นลากไล้ เรียกเสียงครางกระเส่าอย่างแสนทรมานหลุดลอดออกมาจากริมฝีปากบาง กลอร์ฟินเดลพลิกใบหน้าไปมาอย่างกระวนกระวาย ในขณะที่เอสเทลลากริมฝีปากต่ำลง บรรยากาศแห่งความเร่าร้อนแผ่ปกคลุมไปทั่วทั้งห้อง

"เสียงของท่านไพเราะเหลือเกิน" เอสเทลกระซิบเมื่อเขาเลื่อนตัวกลับขึ้นมา และลากริมฝีปากสัมผัสทั่วใบหน้าที่แดงก่ำของกลอร์ฟินเดล พรายหนุ่มเปิดเปลือกตาไว้ ประกายสั่นระริกเมามายครอบงำ ริมฝีปากเผยอหอบหายใจถี่ระรัว "ครางอีก กลอร์ฟินเดล เอ่ยนามของข้า..."

"อา...เอสเทล...เอสเทล..." พรายหนุ่มครวญครางอย่างกระวนกระวาย เมื่อมนุษย์เริ่มขยับร่างกายเสียดสีร่างของพรายอย่างช้า ๆ เพื่อเติมเต็มความแข็งแกร่งของตนให้ถึงที่สุดเช่นกัน กลอร์ฟินเดลเป็นฝ่ายจูบเอสเทลอย่างกระหาย มือทั้งสองของพรายหนุ่มดึงรั้งสะโพกของอีกฝ่ายเข้าหา ราวกับความอดทนใกล้จะสิ้นสุด และเปลี่ยนเป็นบีบเค้นเมื่อมนุษย์หนุ่มยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะสนองความต้องการ "เอสเทล...ข้าต้องการเจ้า..."

"ข้าก็ต้องการท่านเช่นกัน..." เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มแหบพร่า ร่างกายสั่นระริกด้วยความปรารถนาที่ไม่แพ้กัน ร่างกายของเขากำลังเรียกร้องการเติมเต็มที่มากกว่านั้น แต่เขาไม่รู้วิธี "กลอร์ฟินเดล บอกข้าสิ...ท่านต้องการให้ข้าทำอะไร...เร็วเข้า" ประโยคสุดท้ายเกือบกลายเป็นเสียงคำรามด้วยความลืมตัว

กลอร์ฟินเดลกระซิบเสียงกระเส่าด้วยภาษาพรายที่ขาดห้วงแทบไม่เป็นคำ พร้อมกับดันร่างของเด็กหนุ่มให้ออกห่าง เอสเทลหยัดร่างขึ้นเหนือร่างบอบบางอย่างไม่สู้เต็มใจ สายตาอันเร่าร้อนของเขากวาดไปทั่วเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าของพราย ซึ่งร้อนวูบวาบไปตามสายตาที่โลมเลีย ดูเหมือนประกายจากดวงตาคู่นั้นจะปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ปรารถนาให้คุโชนขึ้นได้ยิ่งกว่าสัมผัสเสียอีก พรายเจ้าผลักเด็กหนุ่มให้ถอยออกห่างจากร่างของตนก่อนจะลุกขึ้นนั่งอย่างอ่อนระโหย

"กลอร์ฟินเดล?" เอสเทลครางอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ทั้งเขาและกลอร์ฟินเดลล้วนต้องการมากกว่านี้ แต่ทำไมอีกฝ่ายจึงทำเหมือนต้องการให้หยุดเสียเฉย ๆ

แววตาอันเปี่ยมด้วยความเร่าร้อนทอประกาย รอยยิ้มจางบางเคลือบบนริมฝีปากพรายหนุ่ม ก่อนที่ร่างนั้นจะโน้มกายลงเบื้องหน้าเด็กหนุ่ม เส้นผมสีทองยาวสยายของพรายทอดทับรุ่ยร่ายลงมาปรกใบหน้า กลอร์ฟินเดลสะบัดมันไปด้านหลัง ก่อนจะก้มลงชิดใกล้ท่อนขามนุษย์ และลิ้มรสร่างกายที่ถูกปลุกเร้าจนตื่นตัวเต็มที่ของเอสเทล

"กลอร์...ฟิน...เดล... อ๊ะ!" เอสเทลอุทาน เมื่อริมฝีปากของพรายกระตุ้นอารมณ์ของเขารุนแรงเกินกว่าจะทนทานไหว ปลายลิ้นอุ่นนุ่มนวลตวัดยั่วเย้าอย่างเชี่ยวชาญจนเอสเทลสะดุ้งเฮือก มือเกร็งขยุ้มผ้าคลุมเตียงจนแทบขาด กลอร์ฟินเดลตวัดสายตาเจือริ้วรอยขบขันขึ้นมองเขา คราวนี้เขาเป็นฝ่ายถูกควบคุมบ้างแล้ว เอสเทลร้องครางเสียงกระเส่าอย่างเกินระงับ ร่างทั้งร่างร้อนวูบวาบ หวามอยู่ในอกจนแทบระเบิด

พรายหนุ่มสะดุ้งเฮือก เมื่อรับรู้ถึงสัมผัสของสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่แทรกเข้ามาในร่างกายอย่างไม่ปราณีปราศรัย ความเจ็บปวดแล่นพล่านขึ้นมาจนหัวใจกระตุกวาบ เอสเทลชะงักเมื่อกลอร์ฟินเดลนิ่งไป สัมผัสคับแน่นจากปลายนิ้วที่แทรกเข้าไปในร่างพรายเล็กน้อยยั่วเย้าเขาให้ดำเนินต่อ ความอบอุ่นบีบรัดเร่งเร้าจินตนาการ แต่ความห่วงใยมีเหนือกว่า

"กลอร์ฟินเดล...ท่านเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?"

พรายหนุ่มไม่ตอบคำ นอกเหนือจากความเจ็บในตอนแรก ความร้อนเร่าแผ่ซ่านขึ้นมาตามสัมผัสของนิ้วนั้น จนร่างทั้งร่างเหมือนไร้เรี่ยวแรง กลอร์ฟินเดลส่ายหน้าช้า ๆ ก่อนจะต่อสิ่งที่ทำค้างอยู่ สัมผัสของปลายนิ้วนั้นเริ่มขยับเลื่อนเป็นจังหวะเดียวกัน ล้ำลึก รุนแรงยิ่งขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ

ทายาทแห่งอิสซิลดูร์ร้อนไปทั้งร่าง ทรมานเหมือนถูกเปลวไฟแผดเผา ทั้งสัมผัสอันเนิบนาบและเร่งเร้าจากพรายหนุ่ม และจินตนาการของสัมผัสกระชับอบอุ่นจากปลายนิ้วที่บัดนี้เพิ่มจำนวนขึ้นเป็นสาม หลอนหลอกเด็กหนุ่มอย่างทรมาน ประสบการณ์ครั้งแรกหวานหอม ในขณะเดียวกันก็ก่อความทรมานลึกล้ำแผ่ซ่านไปตามกระแสเลือด เอสเทลดันร่างของตนตอบสนองสัมผัสพรายอย่างลืมตัว ดวงตาทั้งคู่ปิดสนิท เขารู้สึกเหมือนอะไรบางอย่างเลื่อมพรายอยู่ในห้วงความคิดคำนึงที่ลอยฟุ้งเป็นควันอยู่ในหัว อีกเพียงอึดใจก็จะเอื้อมถึง...

"กลอร์ฟินเดล!" บุตรแห่งอาราธอร์นร้องคำรามเมื่อสัมผัสจากริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้นหายไป กลอร์ฟินเดลไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาไปถึงจุดหมายอย่างที่ตั้งใจไว้

พรายหนุ่มเลื่อนตัวขึ้นถ่ายทอดรสชาติที่อบอวลอยู่ในรสจูบแก่มนุษย์หนุ่ม เอสเทลตอบสนองริมฝีปากนั้นอย่างกระหาย

"ต้องการข้าหรือไม่ เด็กน้อย..." กลอร์ฟินเดลกระซิบถามพร้อมเสียงหายใจถี่ระรัว

"ยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด..."

"ดีมาก...ปล่อยให้ความปรารถนาในตัวเจ้านำทาง..." กลอร์ฟินเดลกระซิบที่ข้างหู พรายหนุ่มยันร่างขึ้น สองมือยึดไหล่กว้างของมนุษย์ไว้เป็นหลัก ก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงมาใหม่อย่างช้า ๆ ประสานร่างสองร่างให้รวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียว ล้ำลึกยิ่งขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่มแทรกสัมผัสเรือนร่างพราย อบอุ่น กระชับ และยั่วเย้าความต้องการ กลอร์ฟินเดลจิกเล็บลงบนไหล่ที่เกาะยึดอยู่ ดวงตาปิดสนิท ใบหน้างามแหงนเงยขึ้นอย่างหวาดหวิว ลมหายใจผ่อนช้า รวมกับริมฝีปากที่ถูกขบดูคล้ายกำลังข่มกลั้นความเจ็บปวด

"เจ็บหรือเปล่า..." เอสเทลกระซิบถามเสียงพร่า

ดวงตาคู่งามเปิดขึ้นสบประสาน "นิดหน่อย...แต่ข้ารู้สึกดีมาก..." พรายหนุ่มตอบด้วยสำเนียงที่เจืออารมณ์ไม่ผิดแผกจากกัน "เจ้าเป็นบุรุษที่สมเป็นบุรุษยิ่งนัก..."

"ข้ารักท่าน กลอร์ฟินเดล" เอสเทลครางเมื่อพรายหนุ่มทิ้งร่างลงมานั่งบนตักเขาเต็มที่แล้ว

"นี่คือบทเรียน เจ้ากำลังลุ่มหลง มันไม่ใช่รัก..." พรายผู้สอนกระซิบตอบก่อนจะขยับร่างกายอีกครั้งอย่างช้า ๆ

"ท่านเคยสอนใครอย่างนี้อีกบ้างไหม" เอสเทลถามเสียงกระซิบ ความรุ่มร้อนในตัวเขาใกล้จะเกินขีดความอดทนแล้ว

"ถามทำไม..." พรายหนุ่มขยับร่างกายรุนแรงหนักหน่วงยิ่งขึ้น เอสเทลฉวยสะโพกบอบบางแล้วตวัดร่างบนตักให้เอนลงกับเตียง เขาปรารถนาล้ำลึกรุนแรงเกินกว่าสัมผัสของกลอร์ฟินเดลจะสนองตอบได้

"ข้าอยากรู้..." เอสเทลคราง พลางแทรกกายสัมผัสอย่างดุดัน หนักหน่วง รสชาติอันอบอุ่นบีบรัดในร่างพรายทรมานเขาอย่างไร้ความปราณี "กลอร์ฟินเดล ท่านสอนบทเรียนเดียวกันนี้กับทายาทอิสซิลดูร์ทุกคนหรือไม่..."

พรายหนุ่มเร่งเร้าให้มนุษย์แนบชิดร่างของเขามากขึ้น ไฟอันร้อนแรงลามเลียเผาไหม้อย่างที่ไม่เคยมีใครทำได้มาก่อน กลอร์ฟินเดลสะอื้นฮัก ลมหายใจถี่ระรัว ริมฝีปากของทั้งสองแนบสนิทกันอีกครา ปลายลิ้นนุ่มนวลกระหวัดรัดถ่ายเทความปรารถนาที่เร่งล้นในอกแก่กันและกัน ต่างฝ่ายต่างรู้สึกเหมือนตกอยู่ในกองเพลิงแห่งมอร์ดอร์ ทรมาน หากผาสุกเกินจะยับยั้ง ร่างของทั้งสองแนบสนิทหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่ง เสียงหัวใจเต้นต่อสู้กันระรัว จังหวะหายใจสอดประสานเป็นจังหวะเดียว กลอร์ฟินเดลสะท้าน ศิษย์ของเขาเรียนรู้ได้ไว และทำได้ดีเกินความคาดหมายของผู้สอนมากมาย

คลื่นแห่งความหฤหรรษ์กระแทกถาโถมเข้าใส่อย่างไม่ปราณี เสียงครางเป็นภาษาพรายของกลอร์ฟินเดลแว่วเข้าสู่โสตสัมผัสของเอสเทล สัมผัสจากร่างของพรายหนุ่มถี่กระชั้นเร่งเร้าจนสุดจะคุมเกมต่อไปได้ เอสเทลถ่ายถอนก่อนจะดันร่างของตนกลับเข้าไปอีกครั้งอย่างล้ำลึก รุนแรง คลื่นกามารมณ์แผ่ซ่านไปทั่วร่างเหมือนเหล็กหลอมไหลเวียนอยู่ในกระแสเลือด เอสเทลปลดปล่อยความปรารถนาทั้งหมดออกมาสู่ร่างที่เปิดรับรอคอย ความทรมานทั้งปวงมลายสูญไปในพริบตา เขาไม่อาจรับรู้สิ่งอื่นใดได้อีกนอกจากความรู้สึกที่เหมือนล่องลอย ภาพในสมองพร่าเลือน เหลือเพียงสีสรรอันตระการตาระยับโอบอุ้มอยู่

เอสเทลถูกปลุกให้ตื่นจากภวังค์อันผาสุขนั้นด้วยรสจูบอันหอมหวาน ยังอบอวลด้วยความทรงจำของความสุขที่เพิ่งผ่านพ้นไปเมื่อครู่ เขาโอบแขนรอบร่างนั้นแล้วตวัดมาไว้บนอ้อมอกอย่างง่ายดาย

"ขอบคุณสำหรับบทเรียนนี้ กลอร์ฟินเดล" เขากระซิบพลางลิ้มรสริมฝีปากนั้นอีกครา "ข้าได้เรียนรู้จากสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นในคืนนี้ มากมายกว่าที่เรียนรู้นานนับปีในวัยเด็ก"

"นับจากนี้เจ้าไม่ใช่เอสเทลอีกแล้ว" พรายหนุ่มกระซิบตอบมา ริ้วรอยเศร้ายังเจืออยู่ในดวงตาสีคราม "เจ้าคืออารากอร์น บุตรแห่งอาราธอร์น"

ชายหนุ่มนิ่งเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะเริ่มและเล็มริมฝีปากบอบบางที่ยังมีรอยช้ำ หลักฐานแห่งอารมณ์อันรุ่มร้อนเมื่อครู่ "ท่านยังไม่ตอบคำถามของข้าเลย"

"เรื่องไหน?"

"นักเรียนอื่นของท่าน?"

กลอร์ฟินเดลแนบศรีษะลงกับแผ่นอกกำยำ เส้นผมสีทองสยายปกคลุมร่างของทั้งสองอย่างนุ่มนวล "ข้าไม่เคยมีสัมพันธ์กับบรรพบุรุษของเจ้าหรอก ถ้าเจ้าหมายความอย่างนั้น ผู้ที่เคยทำหน้าที่นี้แก่บิดาของเจ้ามาก่อนคือลินเดียร์ และก่อนหน้านั้นก็มีพรายตนอื่นอีก"

"มันเป็นเพียงบทเรียนเท่านั้นหรือ กลอร์ฟินเดล?" อารากอร์นเอ่ยถาม เขารู้สึกว่าในอกขัดและเจ็บปวดอย่างไม่อาจอธิบายได้

กลอร์ฟินเดลหลับตาลงโดยปราศจากคำตอบ

\--------------------------------------------------------

บุตรบุญธรรมของจอมพรายแห่งริเวนเดลล์กระชับเสื้อคลุมเดินทางเข้าหาตัว ยามเช้ามาเยือนแล้ว แสงอาทิตย์อ่อน ๆ ทอประกายพร้อมสายลมเย็นสดชื่นที่โอบล้อม เหมือนจะอวยชัยให้พรแก่อารากอร์น บทเพลงพรายเงียบเสียงลงแล้ว เหลือเพียงเสียงไหลรินของบรุยเนน ไม่มีพรายตนใดปรากฏกายให้เขาเห็นตั้งแต่เขาลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาแล้ว เขาต้องเดินทางออกจากริเวนเดลล์เพียงลำพัง แต่ถึงกระนั้น อารากอร์นก็รู้ดีว่า พรายทุกตนกำลังจ้องมองดูเขาจากที่ใดที่หนึ่ง ด้วยความรู้สึกอาลัยไม่ต่างจากที่เขากำลังรู้สึก

อารากอร์นก้มลงวักน้ำใสเย็นจากบรุยเนนขึ้นดื่ม แทนคำสัญญาว่าจะกลับมา ก่อนที่จะข้ามอาณาเขตออกจากหุบเขาอันงดงามโดยไม่เหลียวหลัง

ร่างสูงโปร่งสองร่างยืนเคียงกันอยู่ ณ ระเบียงประมุข จุดสูงสุดของริเวนเดลล์ ดวงตาอันทรงประสิทธิภาพทั้งสองคู่ติดตามหลังร่างในเสื้อคลุมพรายไปด้วยสายตาเปี่ยมล้นด้วยความห่วงใย

ประมุขแห่งริเวนเดลล์เอื้อมมือโอบบ่าผู้ที่ยืนอยู่เคียงข้างให้เข้ามาอยู่ในอ้อมกอด "ลูกนกบินออกจากรังแล้ว กลอร์ฟินเดล หมดหน้าที่ของเราแล้ว"

กลอร์ฟินเดลเอนศรีษะที่ปกคลุมด้วยเรือนผมสีทองอร่ามสะท้อนแสงอาทิตย์เรื่อเรืองนั้น แนบกับบ่ากว้างของจอมพราย พร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้ม


End file.
